VOY Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Season 4. A * Michelle Agnew as Scharn * Andrew Alden as alien guard (uncredited) * Bobby Aldridge as alien guard (uncredited) * Elle Alexander as ''Voyager'' security officer (uncredited) * Alan Altshuld as Lumas * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore (uncredited) * Nathan Anderson as Namon * Rod Arrants as Daleth * Jeff Austin as Allos * John Austin as ** Krenim officer (uncredited) ** ''Voyager'' operations division officer (uncredited) B * David Balcorta as stunt double for Robert Beltran * Ted Barba as Malin * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice * Robert Beltran as Chakotay * J. Paul Boehmer as the Kapitän * Chuck Borden as ** Kradin commando (uncredited) ** Kradin soldier (uncredited) * Erica Lynne Bryan as Annika Hansen * Lynne Burnett as Romulan navigator (uncredited) * Bobby Burns as Frane * Dan Butler as Steth C * George Cambio as Vori soldier (uncredited) * Michael Canavan as Curneth * Clint Carmichael as ** Beta-Hirogen ** Hirogen hunter * Marie Chambers as Kyrian arbiter * Stuart Coleman as dream species alien (uncredited) * Booth Colman as Penno * Kelli Coloma as Dorado (uncredited) * Mark Colson as dream species alien * Mickey Cottrell as Dumah D * Timothy Davis-Reed as Kyrian spectator * Roxann Dawson as B'Elanna Torres * Mark Deakins as Turanj * Christine Delgado as Susan Nicoletti (uncredited) * Pancho Demmings as Kradin soldier * Steve Dennis as Night Alien * Andy Dick as EMH Mark II * Carrie Dolin as Starfleet officer (uncredited) E * Paul Eckstein as young Hirogen * Alexander Enberg as Vorik * Andrew English as operations division officer (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) * Terrence Evans as Treen F * Rick Fitts as Zahl official * D.P. Fitzgerald as dream species alien (uncredited) * Brian Fitzpatrick as Tedran * Rosemary Forsyth as Alzen * Sylvester Foster as Timothy Lang (uncredited) * Marilyn Fox as Marna G * Ransom Gates as O'Donnell (uncredited) * Danny Goldring as Karr * Glenn Goldstein as ** Vori soldier (uncredited) ** Kyrian commando (uncredited) * Jennifer Grundy as ensign * Guy as Starfleet officer (uncredited) H * Fred Hafner as Kyrian visitor (uncredited) * Brian Hall as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Dianne Harper as ''Prometheus'' officer (uncredited) * Annette Helde as * Peter Hendrixson as Klingon * Sue Henley as * Brian Hite (uncredited) * Leslie Hoffman as ** Stunt double for Roxann Dawson (uncredited) ** Stunt double for Virginia Madsen (uncredited) * Dieter Horneman as Nazi guard (uncredited) * Michael Horton as Kovin * Nancy Hower as Samantha Wildman * Kerry Hoyt as (uncredited) * Nathalie Huot as Carlotta (uncredited) K * Michael A. Krawic as Rahmin L * Deborah Levin as * Matt E. Levin as Rafin * Alicia Lewis as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Susan Lewis as transporter technician * Jennifer Lien as Kes * John Loprieno as Obrist M * Virginia Madsen as * Chuck Magnus as Reskat * Michael Mahonen as Brone * Mark Major as dream species alien (uncredited) * Morgan Margolis as Vaskan visitor * David Anthony Marshall as Magnus Hansen * Kevin McCorkle as Alien Captain * Rebecca McFarland as Talli * Mary Anne McGarry as Tabris * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Daelen * Robert Duncan McNeill as Tom Paris * Mark Metcalf as Hirogen medic * Jeanette Miller as Tembit * Tom Morga as ** Holographic Klingon (uncredited) ** Holographic Klingon (uncredited) ** Kradin commando (uncredited) ** Kradin soldier (uncredited) ** Warrior Borg drone (uncredited) * Donna Morgan as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Roger Morrissey as Beta-Hirogen * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Meghan Murphy as Karya * Ty Murphy as ** Romulan tactical (uncredited) ** alien guard (uncredited) N * Craig Richard Nelson as Vaskan arbiter O * Leland Orser as Dejaren * Louis Ortiz as Culhane (uncredited) * Ron Ostrow as hallucinated Borg drone P * Wayne Péré as Guill * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Julie Plum as Golwat (uncredited) * Jeff Pruitt as Kyrian commando (uncredited) * Don Pugsley as Alien Visitor R * Martin Rayner as Doctor Chaotica * Jodi Reese as Srivani scientist (uncredited) * John Rhys-Davies as Leonardo da Vinci * Tiny Ron as Idrin * Shepard Ross as (uncredited) * Tim Russ as Tuvok S * Judson Scott as Rekar * Robert Scott as Vaskan (uncredited) * Tony Sears as ''Prometheus'' officer * Jack Shearer as * Bob Shuttleworth as Krenim officer (uncredited) * Lise Simms as Annorax's wife * Steve Silverie as Vaskan spectator (uncredited) * Peter Slutsker as Krenim commandant * Kurtwood Smith as Annorax * Adrian Sparks as Entharan Magistrate * Doug Spearman as Alien Buyer * Robin Stapler as Alixia * Brooke Stephens as Naomi Wildman * Kevin P. Stillwell as Moklor T * Adrian Tafoya as ** Krenim officer (uncredited) ** Dream species alien (uncredited) * John Tampoya as Kashimuro Nozawa (uncredited) * John Thaddeus as Krenim officer (uncredited) * Egypt Thompson as Vori soldier (uncredited) * Tony Todd as Alpha-Hirogen * Chester E. Tripp III as stunt double for Michael Horton * Nikki Tyler as Erin Hansen U * Unknown performers as ** ''Voyager'' engineer ** Kyrian commando ** Tedran's accomplice ** Tortured Kyrian ** Voice of the Borg V * John Vargas as * Peter Vogt as Kradin Commandant W * Gwynyth Walsh as Nimira * Garrett Wang as Harry Kim * Audra Whaley as operations division officer (uncredited) * Valerie Wildman as Nevala * Wade Williams as Trajis Lo-Tarik * Doug Wilson as Starfleet officer (uncredited) * Ray Wise as Arturis * Henry Woronicz as Z * Richard J. Zobel, Jr. as Gaumen nl:VOY Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists VOY Season 4 Season 4